1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an information providing device and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing an information providing program that accumulate and learn history data on a response, from a user (a driver), to provided information and provide information matching the user's (the driver's) intention based on a result of the learning.
2. Description of Related Art
As this kind of information provision device, there is known a device (a user interface system) described in, for example, WO 2015/162638. In this device, when performing a sound input function, candidates of a sound operation that will be performed by a user (a driver) using information on the situation of a vehicle at the present time point are first estimated, and three of the estimated candidates of the sound operation are displayed as options in descending order of probability by a touch panel. Subsequently, it is determined which one of these options has been selected by the driver through manual input, and a target of the sound operation is decided. Also, a guidance that urges the user to input a sound is generated in accordance with the decided target of the sound operation, and is output. After that, the driver inputs the sound in accordance with this guidance, thereby deciding and performing a target vehicle function. Then, an entrance of the sound operation that matches the user's intention is thus provided in accordance with the situation of the vehicle at the present time point, so the operation burden imposed on the user who inputs the sound is reduced.
By the way, in the device described in the aforementioned document, when performing the vehicle function, the user interface is changed over from an operation mode based on manual input to an operation mode based on sound input for the options displayed by the touch panel. Therefore, the burden imposed on the driver inevitably increases.
Besides, in the device described in the aforementioned document, the entrance of the sound operation is simplified, but the following operation realizes nothing more than a function similar to that of an existing speech dialog system. Consequently, the burden imposed on the driver has been desired to be further reduced.